Rape a Troyella Story
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Well Troy rapes Gabriella, so there you go.


So this story is a little different than what I usually do. Troy is angry because Gabriella isn't giving him what he wants and now decides to take it. I love the actors but I need more stories to post so here is a story I hope you fans enjoy in a way. Disney owns the characters and the actors owns themselves. Also with my own commentary.

Troy sat at the front of the class peeking behind himself at times to glance at Gabriella who's curly long hair layed on her chest as a bird in a nest. Troy smiled at her and she did the same back as Sharpay glared at Gabriella then smiled at Troy. Every since Troy and Gabriella got a chance to be Arnold and Minnie in the school play Sharpay had a thing in for Gabriella. Troy was cute and it wasent his fault either, singing was just something that helped her get closer to Troy. The bell sounded as Gabriella packed her bag and the class filed out. Troy pushed his way past the on coming students and Sharpay and held Gabi's hand. " You look beautiful today" he said as she smiled and pulled him along through the hall.

" I'm having a party tonight, you wanna come" Troy asked with a flash of his blue eyes. " I don't know Troy" Gabriella said holding her books close to her chest". "Hey you know I won't let anything happen to you right?, Troy explained kissing Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella smiled and gave Troy a look to say she'd come. " Great" Chad yelled from behind the two as him and Taylor paced behind the newley found couple.

" I can't make it but have fun" Taylor said to Gabriella as she hugged her best friend and wen't their separate ways. " Pick you up at seven" Troy added as he let Gabriella stroll into her class. The class started as the students filed in Gabriella had the pleasure of being Sharpay's lab partner. Taylor and Ryan was paired up and so was Zeke and Chad. The dicection of the frog wen't well and the class was now over and Gabriella had to go home and finish helping her mom unpack, she would help then find a outfit for herself for tonight.

Troy came to Gabriella's house a hour late and her mother wasen't happy but she let Gabriella go anyway, Troy seemed to be a good boy. Gabriella sung a song dedicated to Troy and began to give him a little innocent lap dance. Chad knew she wasent a quiet girl as Troy said or at least she didn't act like it. It was getting late and the party was over. Troy promised Ms.Montez that Gabriella would be home by eleven but here it was ten minutes to midnight. Gabriella was half sleep and half awake on Troy's arm as his guests filed out of the house. Mr and Mrs Bolton was gne for the night and the house was now empty. Troy looked at Gabriella who was falling to sleep in his arms. She seemd calm and happy so he bent down for a kiss. He pressed his lips against hers as she smiled up at him. She placed her hand on his neck and deepened the kiss. Then Gabriella now wide awake looked at the time. It was now midnight and her mom might be worried. Gabriella phoned home (Hey ET, lol anyway) and her mom told her to come home before its really late, Gabriella was surprised but happy. " Troy can you take me home now"? Gabriella asked of her boyfriend who frowned. " Stay a bit longer, please" He begged but Gabriella refused.

Troy saw Gabriella's short skirt and just began thinking the same thoughts he had all night. Man is she hot,Troy thought walking up to Gabriella for one last kiss. She backed away and told Troy she was ready to leave. He couldn't believe she dissed him in his own house. He knew she liked him as he did the same so why was she so uptight? Troy tried to kiss her again but this time she panicked and opened the door " Troy I want to go home now". Anger began building up inside of him ( maybe it was all the drinking that I didn't mention, sorry) as Gabriella continued to say she wanted to leave. He told her his car keys were upstairs and he'd be a sec. When he didn't return Gabriella walked upstairs to see what the problem was. Troy sat on his bed reading a magazine ( he heard Gabi walking up the stairs so he quickly grabbed anything he could find).

She saw Troy just sitting there but he explained he couldn't find them. After Gabriella offered to help (Zac I mean Troy, lol) search he locked his bedroom door and followed behind Gabriella's every move. When she sttod up after searching under the bed Troy told Gabriella he loved her. She blushed and said it also ( big mistake) " That's all I wanted to know" Troy replied. (Warning this is the part I never had practice on writing, Troy rapes Gabriella).

Troy kissed Gabriella so unexpencetely that she jumped. He slid his hand up her skirt as she squirmed and tried pulling away. Troy pushed her onto his bed and sat on top of her as he continued to kiss her. Gabriella bit him a bit as he smiled " you want it rough huh Gabi". Troy began undressing Gabriella and then himself. He took off his pants and slid up Gabriella's skirt as he pulled down her panties. She tried pushing him off ( but his basketball skills help to pend her down) but he was too strong. Troy inserted himself into her as she begged him to stop. Gabriella shouted out in pain but felt a little pleasure in it. He moved his hands onto her breasts as she cried out for him to stop. Troy rolled over and placed Gabriella on top of him and bounced her on top of him. She moaned out loud as they switched placed again and he thrusted himself into her more and more ( Is this too much info, Its my first account so I hope I'm doing this right) harder and harder until her crying and sobs became screams. She held his neck tightly as her nails cut into his skin. He pounded her more and more as she screamed out Troy's name over and over.

He smiled with pleasure as she let the tears roll ( first time for her I guess, I'm not that good at sex stories, totally virgin, yay me) down her face. They both hit their climax (lol) as Troy layed onto of Gabriella as she still panted and cried out. Troy moved her back on top of him and kissed her forhead " You were great, I'll take you home now"

So I know the sex stuff was off beat but hey I'm not a expert. Anyway I hope you like it and I'll do all pairings later I think. Everything I wrote is something I'll never promote to happen, love peace and happiness is all I ask for, too much? Please comment and check back later for more stories.


End file.
